The NotSoCasual Gourmet
by Home For The Holidays
Summary: Bella, Jasper, and the rest of the gang celebrate the end of a gourmet cooking class and the upcoming holiday. Example one-shot for the "Home for the Holidays" Contest being hosted by the Jasper's Darlins. "M" for content. Under 18, please don't read.


**_AN: This is an example story for the Home for the Holidays one-shot contest being hosted by the Jasper's Darlins. Kitty Cullen and NCChris wrote it in collaboration. Neither Kitty Cullen, NCChris, nor the Darlins own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer holds that distinction. This example is rated "M". Language and sexual content contained is not suitable for readers under age 18. Please do not read this one-shot if you are underage.  
_**

**

* * *

The Not-So-Casual Gourmet**

**_

* * *

~Bella~_**

Running my fingers through my tangled hair, I sighed as I surveyed the chaos in my bedroom. Alice was half buried in what used to be my tidy closet and Rosalie was rummaging around in my bathroom cabinets. I tried to keep my irritation in check, because of all the people in the world, these two had become my closest friends. I had long assumed that I would remain a loner once I moved to Chicago, but the innocuous-seeming gourmet cooking class I had enrolled in at the local community center changed everything. My thoughts and calming techniques were interrupted by Alice's bell-like soprano.

"Bella, where are your party clothes?" she asked, exasperation dripping from her words.

She didn't wait for me to respond, but simply tore into my closet with renewed vigor. I sighed and tried to remember why I was letting them invade my space this way.

"You're letting us 'invade your space' because there is a certain blond Texan that you are desperate to impress tonight and you need our help!" Rose deadpanned from her cross-legged position on my bathroom floor.

I blushed as I realized my inner-monologue must not have been so inner.

"I know, Rose, and I am grateful, truly. It's just been a long week."

Just as the words left my mouth, Alice squealed and I was sure I heard the neighbor's dog howl in response. She emerged from my destroyed closet, triumphantly brandishing a shimmery red halter top and black leather pants. Damn, she'd found my secret stash of clubbing clothes!

"Bella, I can work with this, honey! All you need are some killer shoes and the right jewelry!"

Rose craned her neck around the doorjamb to study the outfit. She nodded her approval and gracefully stood to her feet.

"Bella, I have the perfect shoes for that outfit…hang on, I'll call Em to bring them over."

Rosalie disappeared from our presence as she went to call her husband, Emmett, to bring the appropriate footwear.

Alice was now pawing through my jewelry box, searching for the "right" jewelry, I guessed. She dug through the pieces inside until with a gasp, she held up the one piece I was hoping she'd never discover.

"Bella," she sighed, "Why have I never seen this necklace before?"

"Um, because I don't usually wear jewelry?" I replied, trying to block out the pain the necklace reminded me of.

Alice was lovingly stroking the web-style diamond necklace. I tried to ignore the nausea it inspired. It had been purchased two years ago in preparation for my marriage to Jacob; a marriage that never took place. I mentally shook myself; I would wear that necklace tonight because Alice was right. It was perfect for the outfit and I refused to hold it accountable for my failed relationship any longer. Tonight was about new beginnings; at least I hoped it would be.

_~Jasper~_

"Edward?" I asked, using my cell to pop open a beer, "You know how I know you're gay?"

He poked his head out of the kitchen to glare at me.

"Enlighten me, Jasper," he growled in response.

"You actually asked what I'm wearing to the party tonight."

He threw a dishtowel at me before muttering under his breath about asshole roommates. It was true, he was gay, not that it made any difference to me. He was my best friend and I'd been the first person he'd come out to. I loved him like a brother, but it was so easy to get under his skin.

I was secretly glad for his advice. Tonight might be the night I worked up enough courage to take the flirtation with the delectable Bella Swan to the next level. That woman had been starring in my fantasies for the last 12 weeks. I owed it all to Edward. He'd dragged me kicking and screaming to the community center with him. He was adamant that it would be fun, but I had my doubts. Now, here we were on the night of our "final exam", a progressive dinner, and I was trying to psych myself up to take things to the next level with the petite brunette beauty from class.

"Jasper, if you're done making fun of my sexual orientation, could you come in and help with these appetizers? We need to get started if we want them to be ready when everyone gets here."

Just as I stood to go into the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. I detoured to the front door instead and opened it to see Emmett standing on the other side.

"Hey, Jazz. What's up?" he boomed.

I winced slightly. Emmett had no volume control. He was just plain loud!

"Nothing much, Em. Want a beer?" I asked, stepping aside and heading to the kitchen with Emmett on my heels.

Emmett promptly settled himself onto a bar stool and regaled us with news of the girls from class. It seemed that Rosalie, Emmett's wife, was at Bella's apartment with Alice supervising the apparel for the party tonight. When he got to the part about black cowboy boots, I had to tune him out. Bella in black cowboy boots was fodder for a whole week's worth of fantasizing and there just wasn't time for that right now.

Edward and I had decided to go with a Tex-Mex theme for the appetizers, so I busied myself with guacamole preparation as Emmet finished his story and his beer. I glanced over as he fell silent. He gave me a devilish grin.

"So, Jazz. Are you going to finally take the plunge with Bella tonight?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't kiss and tell, Emmett. My mama taught me better than that." I replied, letting my drawl speak for itself.

He and Edward both laughed at my evasion and I flipped them the bird as Emmett got up to leave.

"See you two fuckers later on," he hollered and slammed the door behind him.

Emmett and Rosalie lived two townhouses down from Edward and I. Bella lived a block past them in a first floor walk-up apartment and Alice lived next door to Bella. Peter and Charlotte had just moved into a townhouse 3 blocks away from them. Over the last 12 weeks, we'd all become close and hung around each other's places pretty often. Rosalie and Emmett had the nicest kitchen, though, so they were handling the entrée tonight. Peter and Charlotte were doing the salad course, Alice was handling a soup, and Bella had volunteered to finish the party with dessert and cocktails. Luckily, all of our houses were within walking distance and the weather was as good as it gets for Chicago in wintertime.

I shivered a little thinking about the difference between Texas in winter and Chicago. Coming to Northwestern had been a good thing for me, but I never had really gotten acclimated to the brutal winters.

Taking a final swig of my beer, I headed to my room to get ready.

_~Bella~_

"Bella, if you don't calm down, you're going to have a massive freak-out in front of him," Rosalie warned as we approached Jasper and Edward's townhouse.

I couldn't describe how relieved I was when I learned that it was only Edward that was gay. Peter and Charlotte were already there, and we could hear Emmett pulling in behind us. I looked up towards their building and saw a blond head poking out of the door; my heart gave an involuntary leap.

_Texas sure knew how to grow 'em…_

"Come on in, guys," Jasper called from the door.

Alice bounded in first while Rosalie pushed me reluctantly after. Everyone else piled in behind. I was excited to see what they were doing; Edward was a wizard in the kitchen.

"It's a Tex-Mex theme, hope you guys like," Edward said as he brought the last dish to the table.

"I thought it would be nice to show some appreciation to big-Tex over here," he pointed at Jasper, "and spice up the winter a bit. So we've got chicken nachos with Manchego cheese, a spicy salsa and fresh-made guacamole on home-made chips. And to accompany? Naturally we chose a classic margarita."

"Holy shit, dude, did anyone ever tell you that you'd make the world's perfect chick?" Emmett boomed from the table, already pouring himself a drink.

The room erupted with laughter as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," he replied.

I walked over to the table and grabbed a plate-it looked absolutely fantastic and I was famished. I saw Alice glare at me from the side, warning me not to spill anything on my "hottie outfit".

"How does everything look?"

Jasper was right next to me, carrying two drinks. _How was it possible for someone to look __that __good?_ He handed one of the drinks to me.

"Thanks. Everything looks great; wonderful, actually! You guys did a great job."

"Edward should take most of the credit. He practically lives in the kitchen, so I let him go at it. I pretty much made the drinks; and tasted."

His dimpled smile almost pushed me over the edge. I took a drink to mask my blush.

"Whoa, these are pretty strong!"

The tequila burned my throat on the way down, but it was delicious.

"Yeah, I might have been a little heavy on the tequila. You might want to take it easy, sugar."

He chuckled. I took a moment to look around the room, glad to see that everyone was enjoying themselves. Alice, who was chatting with Edward about Prada, winked at me from the corner. I took a bite of nacho, underestimating the creaminess of the cheese. A drop slipped down my chin and started to run. I lifted my hand to wipe it away, embarrassed, when someone beat me to it.

"I can't let any of that go to waste, darlin'. It's very expensive."

He wiped the cheese away with his forefinger, trailing it all the way to my lips, before pulling his finger away slowly and popping it into his own mouth. I stood there, mouth agape, with no idea what to say next.

_~Jasper~_

I couldn't stop myself from licking the cheese that had been on Bella's mouth; it was too tempting. I thought I had gone too far when she didn't say anything back to me.

"I'm sorry; I hope I wasn't out of line…" I trailed off, feeling silly.

"Not at all," she whispered, and I knew that she was feeling it too.

I smiled at her and lifted my glass before taking a deep drink. She followed suit, and I noticed the blush that had covered her cheeks was becoming quite prominent.

"So, care to share what kind of dessert we'll be having at your place?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

I didn't need to be hot and bothered this entire evening.

"Nope, you'll just have to wait. I have a feeling that it's a dessert good enough to make Edward proud!"

She laughed. I laughed with her.

"I look forward to it."

Bella's answering smile was beautiful. A moment later, Alice came bounding over and pulled Bella away across the room. She looked over her shoulder and shrugged apologetically before giving in and walking freely. I walked over to Edward, who had apparently seen our little exchange.

"Nice move," he said, nudging me on the shoulder, "You should have licked it off-that would have been hot."

"Yeah, because every girl wants a guy licking cheese off of her face. Real hot."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it would have been worth a try. Honestly, if you don't make a move on her, I'm afraid I'm going to have to."

This time I outright laughed.

"Now _that_ is something I'd like to see. Boy, what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I should ask you the same. This beautiful girl is obviously interested in you, and you're licking cheese off your finger! Get a move on, man!"

He had a point. I sighed.

"I know. I just want to approach this the right way, you know? Bella's a lady, after all." I chastised, trying to prove my gentlemanly ways.

He only raised his eyebrows and chuckled. Pretty soon, the margarita pitcher was empty and the nachos were gone.

"How was everything?" I asked, getting everybody's attention again.

"Fabulous."

"Delish!"

"A righteous Tex-Mex party in my mouth!"

"Excellent. We're glad you liked it. So remember, when filling out your forms for the night, make sure to report that. I could use an A in this class."

Chuckles filled the room.

"So it's Peter and Charlotte's next, right?" Alice asked.

"Yep! We've got a wicked-awesome salad course for you guys. Definitely A-worthy," Charlotte chimed in while Peter nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. Hey, Edward? Got anymore of this margarita stuff? I could use one for the road," Emmett asked, shaking his glass in the air.

Rosalie smacked him on the arm.

"That's probably not a good idea. Remember, Bella's got drinks at her place later. I don't think anyone could carry you around if you got drunk and passed out," Edward replied.

"Good point. So, we ready to roll?" Emmett replied.

We all nodded and everybody moved towards the door.

_~Bella~_

I stopped behind Alice as she tugged her coat and scarf out of the packed hall closet. Reaching around her, I grabbed my own cold weather gear. I might have moved to Chicago from Washington, but I'd spent almost my whole life in Phoenix. I wasn't ever going to get used to cold weather!

I slipped on my coat and leaned over to grab my scarf, gloves, and hat off the hallway bench, when I was stopped by a warm hand closing over mine.

"Here, sugar. Let me help you with that. Wouldn't want you to catch a chill."

I shivered as his warm breath whispered over my exposed neck and let him turn me to face him. I stared into his stormy gray-blue eyes and tried not to hyperventilate as he leaned forward. He was close enough that I could smell his spicy aftershave and feel the heat radiating from his body.

I unconsciously leaned closer to him, my eyes fluttering shut. I could feel the warm puffs of his breath against my lips. Just a little bit closer…

"Hey, Jaz…" Edward called, rounding the corner from the living room.

I jumped back, startled at the intrusion, and if being honest, annoyed by it. Irritation flashed quickly across Jasper's handsome face.

"Yes, Edward?" he growled in response.

"Oh! Sorry…Um, I was just going to ask you if you'd seen my IPod laying around."

I saw Jasper take in a deep calming breath and carefully compose himself. He shot a quick wink at me and my heart fluttered like a schoolgirl.

"I think it's in my car. Remember, we were listening to it on the way to the grocery store earlier?"

"Oh, right. Um, so I'll see you at Peter and Charlotte's, yeah?" Edward inquired, making his way out of the house and quickly loping down the steps toward the driveway.

Jasper took a half step towards me and my breath caught in my throat. He leaned forward and wrapped my scarf around my neck. When his fingers grazed my collarbone as he tucked the ends under my coat lapels, I couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped. His eyes darkened at the sound, but he stepped back.

"Well, Miss Bella, I suppose we should get going. If we're not careful, Emmett will eat everything before we get there."

I wrapped my gloved hand through the crook of his offered arm. We paused on the front stoop, so he could lock the door, and started down the sidewalk at a comfortable stroll.

_~Jasper~_

I pushed away my disappointment as Peter and Charlotte's townhouse came into view. I was consoled by Bella's obvious reluctance to let go of my arm as we entered the mudroom and peeled off our outerwear.

Bella looked beautiful with her rosy cheeks from the cold winter evening, her skin glowing and her chocolate brown eyes sparkling. I hung our coats in the closet and followed her into the dining room, where our friends were already gathered.

Harry Connick, Jr. was crooning Christmas songs softly in the background and the table had been set with holiday linens. Charlotte had outdone herself decorating and the table also boasted an elaborate centerpiece of holly, sugared fruits, and mulberry scented candles.

I pulled a chair out for Bella just as Charlotte breezed into the room with an enormous serving platter. Peter followed a half-step behind her with chilled plates.

"Aw, Rose…It's rabbit food!" Emmett whined from his place at the table.

"Emmett, you have to taste it before you decide you don't like it," she hissed in response.

We all chuckled at his behavior. Emmett really was something of a big kid, but Rosalie seemed to take it all in stride. Their interaction was interrupted by Charlotte's husky alto.

"OK, so Peter and I are obviously doing the salad course. So, this is an Arugula and Roasted Fruit Salad with Panettone Croutons. Dig in!"

The bowl began making its way around the table along with a very nice chilled Riesling. Conversation flowed easily around the table. It was nice; good food with good friends.

"Mmm, Jasper, you have to taste one of these croutons," Bella moaned from her seat next to me.

That moan went right through me and I twitched in response. I would have to figure out how to elicit that sound again!

As I watched, she leaned forward slightly to pop a crispy morsel into my mouth. When my lips touched her fingertips, a beautiful blush crept across her cheeks. She pulled her hand back and nervously smoothed her shirt, inadvertently drawing my eyes to her perky breasts.

"Hey, Jasper, quit staring at Bella's tits and join the conversation, man!"

It was my turn to blush as Peter called me out. I tried to glare at him, but he just shot me a goofy grin and I couldn't stay mad at him. Peter was just a goofy bastard, so I let it slide.

Tuning back in, I realized that we were all discussing our holiday plans. Edward was spending the holiday at his parents' ski chalet in Denver; he'd invited Alice to come along. Those two had bonded over their love of haute couture and had been fast friends ever since. Rosalie and Emmett were heading back to Tennessee to spend the holidays with his parents. Peter and Charlotte were staying here. They were nesting since Charlotte was expecting their first child early in January.

"Jasper, do you have any plans for the holidays?" Bella asked, as the other's continued their conversation.

She must have seen the hesitation flicker across my face as I pondered how to respond.

"It's OK, I shouldn't have pried," she murmured.

"No, Bella, it's fine. I just didn't want to be a downer. I don't have any family left, so I'll probably just hang out around town. What about you? Do you have plans?"

"Um, no. My mom and stepdad are begging me to come to Florida, but I'm not going this year."

"Well, we should get together then. No sense both of us being alone at Christmas. I mean…if you want to," I stuttered, surprised at my boldness.

She smiled and reached across the table to rub the back of my hand.

"I'd love to get together with you, Jasper. You can come over and we'll watch some cheesy Christmas movies. How do you feel about 'It's a Wonderful Life'?"

"Sure, I can handle that. I'm a sucker for angels," I paused a moment, letting the innuendo wash over her before continuing, "But we have to watch 'Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer' afterwards. It's not Christmas without claymation."

"It's a date," she whispered, squeezing my hand before turning back to the group's conversation.

_Yes! Score one for Whitlock!_

Soon enough, everyone's plate was cleared and it was time to head to Alice's apartment for the soup course. Alice had slipped out with Edward accompanying her a few minutes ago to make sure that everything would be ready when we all arrived.

One by one, we donned our winter gear and set out toward Alice's.

_~Bella~_

"Oh my God, Alice! You've never heard the word 'overboard', have you?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was so…decorated. Her tree was decorated to the hilt-red and silver ornament balls and a shimmer of silver garland. I wasn't going to ask her why she had a tree in the first place. She had red and white candles lit, illuminating the room in a soft glow; and the whole place smelled like delicious.

"There is no such thing as 'overboard'," she chattered back at me as she brought the bowls to the table.

"My oh my, Alice, what have you made?" Jasper drawled from behind me, slinging his coat onto the rack without looking.

It had started to snow, and he still had tiny little flecks glistening in his hair. It was almost like he was sparkling. He was beautiful.

"It's crab bisque. I even used real crab and I've got some fresh-made French bread to go along with it. Not too heavy, not too light. In my professional opinion, it's absolutely fabulous."

I laughed at her overconfidence, but I was sure she was right.

"If it tastes half as good as it smells, consider my world rocked," I told her, grabbing a seat.

Jasper took the seat to my right, nudging his chair just a little bit closer to me. I don't know if the margaritas from the first course were just now settling in, or if I was just growing more confident, but I decided it was time to have a little fun. The table cloth was long and white, so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing when I let my foot run up Jasper's calf. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his eyes roll back a little and a shudder pass through his body. Mission accomplished. Alice was passing out the soup, so I let my foot slip down and move back over to where it belonged. Jasper turned to me, catching my eye, and the look he was giving me took my breath away.

It was full of intent. Something was different-like he had made a decision. He was focused, and I felt like prey. This time, it was my turn to shiver.

I had to force myself to concentrate on eating; I was consumed with a completely different kind of hunger. Considering how Jasper kept shifting around, so was he.

"Well?" Alice chimed, waiting for praise.

"Dude, Alice? I usually don't eat stuff I can't pronounce, but this freaking rules hardcore!" Emmett boomed, already finished with his bowl.

Rosalie rolled her eyes beside him, but a small smile graced her lips. She might put on a mean face, but she loved Emmett and all of his quirks.

"Alice, I _must_ get the recipe from you! This is by far the best soup I have ever had." Charlotte exclaimed, and she was right.

It was fabulous. Who knew she could be a cook?

"Good. So, enjoy the rest. I've got some eggnog in the kitchen when you're finished, to cap it off. I know we weren't supposed to have drinks again until Bella's, but I just couldn't resist."

She winked at me. Great, exactly what I need. More alcohol.

"Would you like a glass, Bella?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

If he didn't stop that, I was going to become perpetually covered in goose bumps. I nodded, just so he would come back to me.

_~Jasper~_

As I walked into the kitchen to grab the eggnog, my mind wandered back to the table. Oh, _God_, when Bella ran her foot up my calf I thought I was going to lose it right there. It was the first little bit of confidence she had shown, and it was _hot_. I was still hard from the encounter, and Edward unfortunately noticed.

"I know the soup was good, but _that_ good?" he chuckled.

I kicked him in the shin.

"It was Bella. She was playing footsie with me. I can't help it!"

Edward laughed at my discomfort, but decided to leave me in peace for a moment as he went to join Alice. I grabbed our glasses and headed back out to where Bella was sitting. I joined her on the couch and passed her a glass.

"I can't tell you how excited I am for dessert, Bella. I can't _wait_ to see what you've come up with. Are you _sure_ there's no way for me to persuade you into telling me?"

I laid on the charm thick, hoping she caught my insinuations.

"Don't you like surprises, Jasper?" she replied, smiling her best innocent smile.

"Oh, I very much like surprises. But I like instant gratification better."

I watched in satisfaction as she took a long drink from her eggnog.

"Well tough cookies, Mister, because you're just going to have to wait."

She smirked at me as she rose from the couch and headed back into the kitchen-my guess was to dispose of her glass. I was surprised when Rosalie sat down beside me.

"You want her, don't you?" she asked, nodding in Bella's direction.

"It's more than that. I feel something for her. But yes, I do want her."

No use in lying, it was written all over my face.

"Are you going to make a move? She won't wait forever, you know."

I took in a deep breath.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I sounded like a child, but I wasn't going to discuss this with one of Bella's friends. I intended on making a move on her, yes, but I was not going to broadcast it to the world. This was our little game, and I was going to play by the rules.

"Alright, guys, if everybody's done, it's time to head over to Rose and Emmett's. I don't want to rush, but the snow is picking up-so we should get moving." Alice called, motioning everyone towards the door.

I hadn't even noticed the snow had picked up until she said something, but she was right. It was coming down pretty good, and in a few hours we'd have some good accumulation.

"Ladies first," I said, holding the door open for Bella.

_~Bella~_

We strolled hand in hand towards Rosalie and Emmett's townhouse. The temperature had dropped and the snow was still swirling in the air around us. As I shivered for roughly the millionth time since leaving Alice's, Jasper dropped my hand and snuggled me against his side; effectively shielding me from the blustery weather. I wrapped my arm around his waist in response and we fell into a comfortable rhythm together.

Edward and Alice were in front of us, walking with their hands clasped and talking animatedly. I caught something about Prada, Armani, and Milan. Those two and their fashion! Peter and Charlotte were a few steps behind us. Peter had his arms wrapped protectively around Charlotte's body. You could see how fiercely protective he was of his wife and child-to-be. Charlotte for her part gazed adoringly at Peter and waddled along as best she could. I imagined that I would hear about their baby's birth very soon. Rose and Emmett had left in front of the rest of us.

The weather was making for slow going, but, finally, we arrived at Rose and Emmett's brick-front row house. We all trooped up the steps to the front door as Emmett threw it open.

Jasper helped me shrug out of my damp coat and deposited our things in the guest room Emmett pointed out to us, like the good Southern gentleman that he was. I smiled my thanks and drifted toward the roaring fire in the living room. Charlotte had the same idea and lowered herself awkwardly into the overstuffed chair across from me with a sigh. She looked tired and uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Charlotte?" I asked, noting that Peter had disappeared for the moment.

She glanced up at me and smiled softly.

"I'm fine, Bella. Lugging around an extra 25 pounds is starting to get old though!"

We chatted a few minutes more about the impending birth and their nursery, which I had seen briefly at the salad course. Just as we began to discuss possible name choices, they still needed a girl name since they had chosen to be surprised about the baby's sex, Peter came up behind her and leaned over to nuzzle her neck and hand her a mug of hot apple cider. They were very obviously in love and excited about the baby.

I stood to look at the bookshelves built into the living room walls. There was one shelf completely devoted to CDs, so I paused to look through them. Everything from Aerosmith to ZZ Top was present. Emmett laid a big paw on my shoulder, startling hell out of me.

He laughed his loud booming laugh.

"Bells, why don't you put on some music for us? Rosie sent me to do it, but she hates my taste in music."

I nodded and browsed the selection again. I wanted something that would reflect the holiday, but also be appropriate for background noise during dinner. Running my fingers lightly over the jewel cases, I came across an all time favorite and pulled it from its spot. I popped it into the elaborate stereo system on the shelf above the CDs and cued it up to my favorite song on the album. I hummed in appreciation as "God Rest Ye, Merry Gentlemen" by The Barenaked Ladies streamed from the speakers.

Finished with my task, I glanced around the room, realizing I hadn't seen Jasper since we'd arrived. I must have been fairly obvious in my endeavor, because Edward strolled over a moment later.

"Hello, Bella. Jasper's gone to the store for Rosalie. It seems they have a couscous emergency and needed more."

Blushing at the obviousness of my searching, I nodded in reply.

"He's quite taken with you, you know. I've never seen Jasper like this before."

The blush returned with a vengeance. Edward always made me feel slightly uncomfortable. He was always impeccably polite, but I just felt inferior when I was around him. Alice assured me that he was actually pretty laid back and fun once you got to know him. I guess if things with Jasper and I ever moved forward, I'd have a chance to see for myself.

"Well, Edward, I'm very fond of him, too," I finally replied, trying to gauge Edward's reaction.

His emerald green eyes twinkled merrily at my comment and he nodded before drifting over to speak to Alice. I swear, if I didn't know he was gay, I'd think he and Alice were together.

Seeing as how Jasper was MIA until he could get back from the store, I decided to go get a mug of cider for myself, remembering how delicious it had smelled when Peter brought some for Charlotte.

I paused in the kitchen doorway, observing Emmett and Rosalie as they worked on completing their cooking. Emmett orbited around Rosalie as if she was the sun to his planet. It was obvious in his every gesture that he worshipped her completely. I sighed softly. I wanted to have a love like that someday.

"You OK, darlin'?"

I spun around only to come face to face with Jasper, couscous in hand. He reached around me and set the box on the kitchen counter, brushing against me gently. I sighed again as his spicy scent enveloped me. A sexy smirk settled on his face before he glanced up above my head. Confused, I followed his gaze and saw the bunch of mistletoe hanging from the doorframe directly above me.

I looked at Jasper, his body still close to mine, and saw the smoldering desire in his eyes. This was it…he'd been looking for an excuse. Please, God, let this be it!

_~Jasper~_

I watched Bella as she watched me. Damn it, I'd wanted to kiss her all night and the mistletoe over her head was as good an excuse as any. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips as I watched her. That was all it took for me to decide. I wanted to taste her, no, I had to taste her!

"It's tradition, sugar," I murmured before pulling her soft warm body against me.

She let out a tiny whimper as our lips connected. Time stood still in that moment. I didn't care that we were standing in our friends' kitchen; it didn't matter that I was still wearing my damp coat and had snowflakes in my hair. All that mattered was Bella, warm and soft, in my arms.

"Alright you two! Don't make me get the hose," Emmett threatened from the other side of the kitchen.

As I reluctantly pulled away, Bella growled softly. God, that was sexy as hell! It made me want to throw her over my shoulder and bolt to my apartment or hers, whatever. I pressed my lips to hers again, softly, and steadied her before removing my embrace totally. I winked at her stunned expression and turned to peel off my coat and deposit it into the guest room.

When I returned, Bella had disappeared from the kitchen. Rose met my eye and tossed her head toward the screened deck to my right. Bella was standing in the semi-darkness, a burning cigarette in her hand.

I grabbed two mugs of cider and made my way to her. As I slid the glass door shut, she spoke.

"They're good together, aren't they? It's like they're two halves of a whole. I've never felt that way about anyone…until now."

She took a drag from her cigarette. She exhaled and turned to face me.

I handed her one of the mugs and she nodded her thanks and turned back to stare out into the snowy night. Setting my mug aside, I moved to stand behind her, not quite touching her. I wasn't sure what to say. I'd never felt that way either, but I was fast on the way to it with Bella.

Feeling me behind her, she leaned back and I circled her waist with my arms. She was tiny and delicate there in my arms, but it felt like she'd always been in them.

"Bella, I want to be with you. I want to experience that with you," I whispered.

Our moment was interrupted by Alice.

"Guys, the food's ready."

"We'll finish this later, sugar," I said softly, relishing the shudder my words sent through her.

I pulled out her chair for her as we gathered around the dining room table, before taking my own seat at her side. There was truly nowhere else I'd rather be, unless it was her bed. Rose tapped her fork gently against her water glass, pulling me out of my musings and fantasies.

"Hi, everyone. I won't keep you waiting with a long speech, but Emmett and I are so glad you could all come tonight. We've prepared the entrée for tonight's dinner. We're having Moroccan Brick Chicken with Apricot Couscous and Za'atar Flatbread. So, enjoy!"

With Rose's little welcome speech finished, the platters began to come around. The food was delicious and conversation lagged as we all simply ate and enjoyed the meal, the only sound the scraping of dishes and holiday music from the stereo.

_~Bella~_

_Deep breath, Bella_, I reminded myself. This was no big deal. Just having some friends over, that's all.

But it wasn't all, and my subconscious knew that. Therefore, I was a hysterical mess. I rushed ahead of everybody so that I could beat them to my apartment, but I wasn't ahead by much. I was putting the finishing touches on my molten chocolate cakes; a touch of powdered sugar and a sugared mint leaf. They _smelled_ good, at least, so I had that going for me. I had some vintage Port ready and waiting, as well. What I was thinking picking a wine that has like 22% alcohol, I'll never know, but it sounded like a good idea at the time. I could hear footsteps on the sidewalk outside, so I knew I was out of time. I waited for the knock, but it never came.

Instead, Alice came bursting in like she owned the place.

"We made it," she said in a sing-song voice, dancing over to where I was standing, "Oooh, Bella, these smell fantastic!"

I smiled.

"Thanks, Ali-" before I could finish, Emmett came in.

"Where's the liquor?" he called as his eyes scanned the room.

He stuck his nose in the air like some kind of dog and sniffed, grinning at the result.

"Sw-eet-what is that? And again-where's the booze?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"No booze yet, Emmett. It goes with dessert. You're going to have to wait a few minutes."

He let out an overzealous sigh, but sat down at the table. Peter and Charlotte followed, and Edward had come in behind Alice. My eyes scanned the room for the one that was missing.

"Looking for someone, sugar?" a sultry voice from behind me asked.

My hand flew to my heart as I spun around too quickly. I waited for my face to hit the floor, but it never happened. Instead, a pair of warm arms encircled me and pulled me close.

"Careful, I'd hate for you to be in any way incapacitated this evening," Jasper whispered.

I was sorely tempted to just kick everybody out now, but I thought it wouldn't be very polite. Instead, I wasn't going to respond at all. I just gave him a wink and pulled away. As I turned, I saw him shake his head behind me.

"Alright, guys, I made molten chocolate cakes topped with powdered sugar and sugared mint leaves. To go with it, I bought a nice Port, but be careful, it's pretty strong."

I passed plates around to everyone and it wasn't long before forks started scraping plates. I hadn't had a chance to taste my work yet, so I was excited to find out that it was pretty good.

"Oh, wow, Bella…these are perfect!" Charlotte exclaimed while Peter nodded in agreement.

Alice mumbled something, but her mouth was too full. I took that as a compliment.

"Charlotte's right. I can only think of one thing that would be sweeter."

Jasper was sending me over the edge with just _talking_ like that, because I knew exactly what he meant.

So did everybody else. But thankfully, nobody said anything. I only got a knowing look from Edward, who turned to smirk at Jasper.

The wine went well with the cake, but I only had a few sips. After all, I didn't want to be in any way _incapacitated_.

I watched as everybody finished up. Charlotte was patting her tummy in a satisfied way; I hoped the baby liked the cake too! Rose was taking Emmett's glass away from him, and it was probably a good thing-he was looking pretty red in the face. I stood to start clean-up when Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Leave it for a bit. I'll help you when everyone else leaves," he whispered.

My resulting shiver had nothing to do with the cold. Alice must have overheard, because she was tugging on Edward's arm, trying to get him to stand up. Then she faked a yawn. _Nice subtlety, hon._

"It's getting pretty late, guys; I think I'm going to head out. Edward, walk me."

I loved the fact that the last part wasn't even a question. Peter smirked and helped Charlotte to her feet.

"It was lovely, Bella, thank you. You really know the way to my heart!" Charlotte said, coming slowly to give me a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. It was great." Edward nodded, smiling. "Jasper? I'll, ah, see you later?" he chuckled.

Jasper shot him a look, but didn't say anything. Rosalie and Emmett made their exit and then we were alone.

I tried to keep my breath slow and even, but it was difficult. I headed to the kitchen, intent on cleaning up, as Jasper followed. I grabbed the bowl that had the chocolate ganache in it first, and started to carry it over to the sink.

"What's that?" he asked, polite interest showing through.

"Oh, just the filling. There was a little left."

He took the bowl from me and scooped out a little chocolate on his finger. He was eyeing me intently. He let his finger trail from the corner of my mouth down to beneath my chin, leaving a trail of chocolate in its wake. Oh. My. God.

"You've got a little on your chin. Allow me."

He leaned in, placing his tongue at the point where the chocolate stopped and then proceeded to lick upwards until he met the corner of my mouth.

"There. That's better," he murmured before capturing my lips with his.

This wasn't like the last time, or any other time I'd been kissed. This was _real._ This kiss was full of intent-hot, burning passion-and I was powerless to resist; even if I wanted to. I let my arms circle around his neck as I pulled him closer, still tasting the chocolate on his lips. He backed me into the counter, putting himself between my legs before grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me up. I whimpered at the sudden force of the contact that met me in my most sensitive place. A low almost-growl escaped from Jasper's lips, and I guessed it had affected him too. I let my hands run through his hair, grabbing and pulling-I needed contact. I needed more.

Jasper was pulling at the hem of my shirt, and I gladly raised my arms to allow him to pull it off.

_~Jasper~_

She was beautiful. Unbelievably so. I let my hands roam her almost-bare torso, and I couldn't believe how soft she was. I wanted to kiss every inch of her, and I intended to start now. I dropped to my knees and started my work around the waistband of her pants, allowing my tongue to trail upwards to her bellybutton. I focused there for only a moment before moving upwards again, this time stopping at her bra. I wanted it off. My eyes sought hers, asking a silent question and all she could do was nod. I unclasped it, and within seconds she was bare before me.

"_Yes,_" I hissed, unable to stop myself.

Her breasts were perfect, perky and full, just right for my hands. I let my tongue explore them first; stopping at each peak and bringing them to attention before letting my hands take over. I found her mouth again and she eagerly accepted. I noticed that her fragile hands were tugging at the hem of _my_ sweater, so I pulled it off quickly and tossed it into a chair. I needed more; I needed it now.

"Not on the counter…where?" I asked, breathless, as she pointed towards what I guessed to be her bedroom. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me as I moved quickly towards the closed door. I kicked it open as gently as I could, proceeding to lay Bella down on the bed. I had to stand back for a moment to look at the sight; Bella, half-naked and waiting for _me._ It was almost too much. I needed her now, or there wouldn't be time.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" I asked between gasps of breath…I had to be sure.

"Yes-God, yes," she cried, arching herself closer to me.

Those words were enough. I pulled her pants off in one quick motion-at some point she must have kicked off her shoes-and removed mine equally as fast. The only barrier left were our under things, and I made quick work of those. One last thing…

"Do you have…" I trailed off…I would die if she said no.

"In the top drawer. God, please hurry," she moaned, as breathless as I, her cheeks flushed.

I would remember this for the rest of my life.

I moved on top of her, positioning myself at her entrance.

And then I was home.

"God, Bella…so good. So tight…" I cried, almost incapable of rational thought.

Her answering moan meant that she was already there. She clung to my shoulders tightly as I increased my pace, letting my hands wander the length of her body all the while.

Her breathing picked up, and I could feel that she was close. I ran my thumb down over her clit, rubbing circles until I felt her muscles tighten around me.

"Jasper-_YES_!"

Bella calling my name was all it took to send me with her. I came harder than I would have thought possible.

Quickly disposing of the condom, I collapsed beside her, pulling her to my side and reveling in the feel of her soft, warm body.

"Oh, Bella…I wish I would have taken you on a date first," I murmured softly, remorsefully.

"Well, if you want to get technical, we had like 5 dinners together, so it would be our fifth date," she replied, her voice peaceful, a satisfied smile on her lips.

I smiled into her hair before kissing her forehead.

"I like the way you think, darlin'," I murmured softly, rolling over to continue dessert.

* * *

**Kitty Cullen and NCChris hope you enjoyed this example and would like to present the links for the dishes prepared in The Not-So-Casual Gourmet. Try them out or have your own party with them…**

**Appetizers:**

http(colon)//www(dot)foodnetwork(dot)com/recipes/ina-garten/guacamole-recipe/index(dot)html

http(colon)//www(dot)foodnetwork(dot)com/recipes/emeril-lagasse/salsa-recipe2/index(dot)html

http(colon)//food(dot)rlove(dot)org/2009/06/nachos-de-espana(dot)html *_just substitute the chorizo for fajita-style grilled chicken_*

http(colon)//www(dot)patrontequila(dot)com/#/cocktails/by-tequila/patron-citronge/gran-patron-margarita/

**Salad:**

http(colon)//www(dot)foodnetwork(dot)com/recipes/giada-de-laurentiis/arugula-and-roasted-fruit-salad-with-panettone-croutons-recipe/index(dot)html

**Soup:**

http(colon)//www(dot)foodnetwork(dot)com/recipes/paula-deen/crab-bisque-recipe/index(dot)html

http(colon)//www(dot)foodnetwork(dot)com/recipes/alton-brown/eggnog-recipe2/index(dot)html

**Entrée:**

http(colon)//www(dot)foodnetwork(dot)com/tylers-ultimate/ultimate-brick-chicken/index(dot)html

http(colon)//www(dot)foodnetwork(dot)com/recipes/bobby-flay/mulled-cider-recipe/index(dot)html

**Dessert:**

http(colon)//www(dot)foodnetwork(dot)com/recipes/dave-lieberman/molten-chocolate-cake-recipe/index(dot)html


End file.
